


No One Will Hurt You, Not Whilst I'm Here

by GummiStories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Protective Connor, Rescue, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Hank and Connor are assigned the case of recovering a missing android child whilst on vacation.At first, it seems like a simple missing person's case.But once Connor is suddenly snatched by the same kidnapper, things become a lot more complicatedConnor is left trapped with three android children, determined to protect them and get them out of this mess alive
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One

“What the fuck doesn’t Jeffrey understand about the word vacation” Hank grumbled as he continued to drive his car towards the location of the case him and Connor had just received.

“I believe Captain Fowler thinks that we are still the best for android cases, we do have the most experience in that field” Connor replied from the passenger seat. 

“Yeah well I don’t give a shit, I wanted a vacation to get away from all that crap. Not to have it follow me, fucking android cases are like human cases now why the fuck couldn’t one of the other cops have handled it” The lieutenant exclaimed with a smack to the steering wheel

“Hank I don’t think Captain Fowler meant to-” Hank cut Connor off by holding a hand up

“It doesn’t matter, we’re here” Connor looked out the windshield to see the house they had parked in front of. It was a small family home, enough to fit 3 to 4 people in it, a light exterior and a well-maintained garden. 

“So what do we know about this case?” Hank questioned turning to Connor

“Two androids have reported their daughter, who is also an android, missing, they were out getting groceries and when they went to leave she wasn’t with them. According to the report, they searched the surrounding area for a few hours before calling it in. The case was handed over to us an hour ago, meaning the incident occurred approximately five hours ago” Connor relayed the information he had received from the DPD. 

Both Hank and Connor were currently on vacation, the lieutenant had decided that both of them deserved a break from work as they had been working non-stop since the new android laws and rights began to roll into place. They were able to get two days of peace before Jeffrey Fowler had called Hank assigning them a case located not far from where they were residing. Normally Hank would have told Jeffrey to go fuck himself, he deserved the vacation goddammit. But with the involvement of a child, Hank grumpily held in his annoyance and accepted.

“Hopefully the kid isn’t too far then with it being so recent, let’s get in there” Hank gave a nod to Connor before getting out of the car, Connor quickly following suit.

Hank knocked strongly on the door before leaning against the frame, waiting for the occupants to open. It didn’t take long before the door the swung open and on the other side stood a tall and broad dark-skinned android, his face was set firmly in a worried frown.

“Hi I’m lieutenant Anderson and this is my partner Connor, we’ve been assigned to your daughters’ case,” Hank said, all signs of previous annoyance quickly vanishing from his voice. The tall android and gave a curt nod and stood to the side, allowing the two police officers to walk inside. The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside, it was the perfect description of your run of the mill family home. 

“Alice’s mother is upstairs, I’ll go get her,” The android said plainly before turning to head up to the second floor.

“Thought you said she was his kid as well?” Hank asked quietly, Connor only shrugged in reply. The tall android came back downstairs rather quickly with another much smaller, white-haired android following him.

“Thank you for getting here so quickly officers I-” the moment Connor and the female android locked eyes they both froze. Standing in front of him was the AX400 android that Connor had chased across the highway, the little girl that was with her must have been the one who was missing.

“Is… everything alright ma’am?” Hank’s voice cut through the tense silence as the two androids stared at each other. The other android seemed to shake herself out of her discomfort and turn to Hank.

“Yes sorry, I’m fine. I’m Kara and this is Luther” Kara replied, her voice was rather watery and it was clear she had been crying for quite some time.

“I’m Hank, that’s Connor. We’re gonna help you get your daughter back” Hank explained, Kara responding with a small sad smile and a nod.

“Is it alright if we ask you a few questions?” Connor spoke up, still slightly unsure how to proceed with Kara. He had hunted her and her daughter whilst they were just trying to be free, if she held resentment towards him he couldn’t blame her.

“Of course, please come and sit” Kara gestured towards the lounge. The four made their way over to the two couches facing opposite to each other, Luther and Kara on one, Hank and Connor on the other.

“What’s your daughters’ name?” Hank started, grabbing out the small notepad that he kept in his pocket. Connor had told him time and time again he could automatically store all the information they received but Hank told to “fuck off with that techy bullshit”  
“Alice” Luther responded

“No last name?” Kara shook her head

“The report said the last time you saw her was when you were at the grocery store, am I correct in assuming that you checked in there?” Connor asked

“We searched the whole store three times, she was nowhere” Kara responded, her voice beginning to choke up as she talked about her missing daughter.

“Any chance she could have wandered off on her own?” Hank said whilst continuing to write 

“No… no never, she’d never do that” Kara answered as she shook her head

“The first 24 hours are crucial when it comes to a missing person, we’ll head down to the scene soon to have a look at any security footage that the store owners can offer” Connor explained to the pair sitting across from them.

Kara sniffled and nodded before wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

“Please find her, she’s everything to me I… I don’t know what I’d do without her or Luther” Kara wept as Luther grabbed her hands, giving her something to ground herself with.

Guilt wrapped itself tightly around Connor at the sight of Kara crying over Alice, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to that chase across the high way. The pain he would have caused to Kara and Alice if he had of caught them would have been beyond belief, not catching them was a blessing in disguise.

“We’ll do everything we can ma’am if we have any updates at all you’ll both be the first to know,” Hank said in an attempt to comfort the pair

“Thank you, officers” Luther replied as both Connor and Hank stood up from the couch heading towards the door. 

“We’ll be in touch,” Connor said as they walked out of the house and towards the car. Once in the car Hank placed his notepad back into his pocket and turned to face Connor with a frown.

“Alright what the fucks up with you” Hank questioned causing Connor to also frown.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about lieutenant” Connor answered firmly, avoiding all eye contact with Hank.

“Don’t play dumb with me, your fucking lights been red since we got in there and you’re acting more plastic than usual” Hank was not budging which caused Connor to sigh and clench his fists which rested on his thighs.

“That android… she was an AX400, the same AX400 I chased on the highway all those months ago” Realization clicked in Hank’s mind and he sat back a little.

“Aw, shit… what are the chances of that huh” Hank nodded slightly as he processed the information

“I can’t stop thinking about what I could have done… if I had of succeeded with my mission” Connor cringed at the thought

“Hey don’t worry about that shit, the past is the past and you can’t do nothing about it. Right now we’re gonna help these people get their kid back alright?” Hank said placing a comforting hand on Connor’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Connor nodded and forced himself to relax a little

“Alright… let's go”


	2. Chapter Two

“There, stop the footage,” Connor said pointing to the screen as Kara, Luther and Alice appeared on the CTV they were scrubbing through. Getting to the grocery store didn’t take long, a quick flash of their badges got Hank and Connor into the security room so they could look through the security footage. After a good 20 minutes of looking through the footage, Hank and Connor finally found the trio.

“There they are” Hank mumbled as he sat forward to look at the screen closer. The three androids were dressed in casual clothes and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, they looked like a normal family out to get some shopping.

"Keep going" Connor continued as the footage resumed. Kara, Luther and Alice wandered around the store for about half an hour, grabbing basic household necessities. 

"Look," Hank said pointing at the screen as Alice tugged on Kara's arm seemingly asking her something. Kara gave Alice a smile before nodding which prompted the young android to turn around and walk out of the aisle and down towards where the candy aisle was. Just as she got to the entrance of the aisle, Alice stopped suddenly and turned around looking confused.

"What is she doing?" Hank questioned squinting at the young girl as she turned entirely and began to slowly walk towards the entrance of the store before completely exiting.

"She went to the candy aisle only to turn around once she got there... What made her turn around and go to the entrance?" Connor pondered to himself

"It looks like she heard something, she seemed to be listening for something as she walked" Hank added looking to his partner, Connor nodded in agreeance. 

"I think I should go and look outside and see if I can see or hear anything out there, you keep looking through the security footage" Connor explained as he began to walk towards the exit of the security room. 

"Alright, be careful" Hank responded as the android walked out of the room. 

The first place Connor was going to look was the entrance to the candy aisle, that's the last place Alice was standing before she wandered off seemingly following something. The aisle didn't look at all out of the ordinary, everything was on its proper shelves and there weren't any traces of anything suspicious - to the entry it was then.

Just like the candy aisle, everything looked normal. Nothing shiny that could catch a child's attention and nothing permanent that would draw a child out of the store, another dead lead.

"Nothing... what did Alice see? It had to have been something rather prominent to bring her all the way from the candy aisle" Connor quietly thought to himself, not being able to connect the pieces together frustrating the android.

With nothing else to follow, Connor turned and began to head back to the security room when suddenly out of nowhere, a high pitch squealing noise filled his ears. Thankfully the noise wasn't enough to cause Connor to cover his ears but it was rather annoying.

Connor looked around the store for the source of the noise, seeing no one else was reacting to it, not even other androids. As the automatic doors in front of him closed, the noise quietened.

"Out there" Connor began walking outside into the cold, his audio receptors leading the way. The further he walked the louder the noise became, it was at it's loudest as he turned down the alley right next to the grocery store. 

"Hello? Anyone down here?" Connor called taking cautious steps into the alley, the snow crunching gently underneath his shoes. 

There was no response, just the noise - and a small object lying in the snow not too far ahead of him. With a frown, Connor walked forwards and bent down picking up the slightly damp fabric that was laying in the snow

"Alice's scarf" Connor mumbled as he began to scan over the child's scarf. Connor had seen Alice wearing this scarf in the security footage but from the look and dampness of the scarf, it had only been placed in the snow recently, less than an hour ago

Dread settled in Connor's bio-components as he realised what the scarf meant. Someone had placed this here, someone wanted Connor to find it.

Connor's hand quickly went down to the gun holster on his hip but his whole body seized up as something was shoved into his back, filling his entire body with electricity.

With a yelp, Connor flopped down onto the snow with a thud, not being able to control his fall he landed on his nose which quickly began spilling out thirium.

**Warning: Minor Damage Sustained - Thirium Loss 5% - Contact Nearest Cyberlife Store**

Connor's sight was fading and he knew he had to act fast, someone had planned to immobilize him and he had little time. In a panic, Connor opened up his phone module and dialled the first number

**Calling: Hank Anderson**

With each passing ring, Connor could feel his consciousness fading, what was taking Hank so long?!

"Connor? Everything alright?" The detective finally picked up after the fourth ring. Connor attempted to speak but all the came out was static noise, the excess electricity running through him was affecting his bio-components.

"Shit son are you alright? Where are you!?" Hank could tell something was wrong.

"O̸̞͘-̵̜͗ô̷̠ư̸̹ť̷͍s̸̯̋i̷͍d̴̙͛e̷̼͐.̸̖͝.̷̗.̶̚ͅ ̴̺̚a̵̬͒l̶͕l̶͖͝ȅ̶̮y̴͖̕.̸͙͑.̵̛̺.̵͕̓ ̶̘͛Ȟ̵̥E̵͇͐L̷̫̀P̷̧̿!̴̞͂"̷͚̆ Was all Connor managed to get out before everything went dark.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Hank exclaimed as the line with Connor dropped dead. In a panic, the detective jumped from his seat causing it to go flying backwards as he ran out the door and into the grocery store. A nearby cashier heard the door flying open and jumped slightly at the sight of the rushed man.

"You, did you see a brown-haired police android pass through here?" Hank said pointing to the said cashier

"He went outside, is everythin-" the cashier cut themselves off as the cop ran past to the automatic doors. 

The cold air hit Hank hard as he got outside, but that was the least of his worries right now. With a quick look around, Hank spotted the alley Connor was talking about and ran faster then he had in years. 

As Hank rounded the corner, the sound of tire screeches met his ears as a van sped away from the other end of the alley, no matter how fast Hank ran he wasn't going to catch it.

"Fuck! Goddammit, Connor!" Hank shouted as he stopped, watching helplessly as the van drove away, more than likely carrying Connor inside it. 

Hank let out an angered noise as he kicked the snow, there was no way in hell Hank was losing another son, not like this, not so soon.

With a sigh, Hank pulled out his phone and dialled the DPD, his eyes not leaving the end of the alley.

"This is detective Hank Anderson, put me through to Jeffery Fowler asap" 

"Jeffery? We've got a situation, Connor's been taken"

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched a video on youtube and got really inspired... I think I have an idea of where this is going but yeah, let's just wait and see lol
> 
> This is the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rH9IpcHcd6M&list=WL&index=5&t=0s
> 
> It's really cool but kinda funny to hear Kara's voice coming out of Connor's mouth, protective Connor really made me inspired


End file.
